


Passing Notes

by opal_libra



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Innocent, M/M, Teikou Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal_libra/pseuds/opal_libra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise gets bored during class, so he decides to do the logical thing and pass notes to Akashi. The redhead is just trying to concentrate, but maybe he secretly likes the attention...? Teiko!Akakise, no angst, just fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing Notes

Akashi taps a pencil against his desk. He's bored - not because the material of the lesson is boring, but more because some of his classmates refused to pay attention  _again_  and were being yelled at by the teacher  _again_ . It's the same thing every week.

A piece of paper landing on his desk catches his attention.

"Hey Akashi~ what's up?" it reads. The curly handwriting and the little smiley face in the corner of the paper are enough to tell him who wrote the message. He glances about to find that nobody's paying him any attention, so, against his better judgement, he writes a quick reply.

"Kise, you're supposed to pay attention." With that being written, he scrunches the note back up and tosses it to the blond, who is sitting in the row behind him, two seats to the left. It lands right on his desk. Akashi turns his head towards the front of the classroom again, hoping not to get caught. The teacher still hasn't finished giving his lecture though, so that risk is minimal at most right now, Akashi figures. He straightens out his notes and waits for the lesson to continue. That's when the same piece of paper falls on his desk again. Sighing just a little, he unfolds it to find another message from Kise, written right below his own:

"But it's boring... I'd rather talk to Akashi<3"

 _What a flirt_ , thinks Akashi, rolling his eyes but also smiling a little bit. Maybe it's not so bad to be flirted with, if it's Kise doing it...

"Don't be ridiculous, what if the teacher catches us?" he writes in response. Throwing the piece of paper quickly, he doesn't check to see that it lands on the right desk before turning back around. Akashi's decided that he maybe kind of likes having Kise flirt with him, but he's really not about to get caught himself. Besides, he's worried that if he gets detention, his father will find out. Secretly he does want a reply from Kise though.

Just a moment later, he gets one.

"Akashi~!" (Kise's added in a little blushy-face drawing here) "You're making it sound like we're doing... Stuff!" It looks suspiciously like Kise had wanted to say something other than "stuff", but Akashi chooses to pretend not to notice. He can't repress the slight smile this time. Kise clearly wants to lead the conversation in a flirty direction - and it's been like this between them for a while too. Akashi knows he's not great at interpreting how others feel about him, but he's fairly certain in this case that Kise keeps batting his eyelashes and showing off in front of Akashi on purpose. It's also become more noticeable that Kise pays close attention whenever Akashi talks.  _And then there's the attention-seeking thing he does_ , adds Akashi mentally. Suddenly the redhead realizes that he's been thinking about Kise instead of focusing on the lecture (or answering Kise's note).

"That's what you want to hear, Kise," writes Akashi, then adds a winky face, uncharacteristically enough. Hesitating for a moment, he draws an arrow in the bottom corner to indicate there's more on the back of the piece of paper. "... Meet me after class today?" Akashi adds.

He throws the piece of paper and faces forward again just in time; the teacher calls on him for a question moments later.

Kise, meanwhile, is counting the minutes until class ends.

When it does finally come to a close, Kise intentionally wastes time chatting to random people and then tying his shoelaces. Akashi takes his sweet time putting his books and notes away. Soon, they're left behind by themselves in the classroom. Kise feels his heart flutter a little when Akashi makes his way over to him.

"Couldn't wait until class ended to talk to me?" begins Akashi in a light tone.

"Oh, I was dying, Akashi!" Kise replies dramatically, complete with theatrical gestures and a mock-pained expression that quickly gives way to a small grin.

"I meant about the notes," Akashi says. He finds himself fighting the urge to smile like an idiot at the blond's antics; instead, he lets his eyes soften. Kise takes note immediately, especially of the fact that Akashi's eyes look breathtaking like this. Tilting his head a little to the side in a way that he hopes is cute, Kise smiles invitingly, hoping for Akashi to lead the conversation. The redhead continues. "... So, what did you want to talk about?"

"What do you mean, Akashi?" answers Kise with an innocent expression on his face. Akashi isn't buying it.

"I know there's a reason you started sending  _me_  notes, of all people. I figured there was something you wanted to talk to me about, so what is it?" he reasons. Kise sighs, putting his hands up in a surrendering motion.

"Okay, you've got me." Kise makes sure to say the next part in a playful tone. "I just really like talking to you, Akashi, but you don't say much. I thought maybe I could get you to talk some more~"

"That's all?" asks Akashi, knowing that the opposite is true.

"And, well..." For once, Kise really does seem to be choosing his words carefully. A moment of deliberation later, he continues, though much more slowly than before. "I really do like spending time with you, Akashi."

Akashi figures that's as close to admitting to his crush as Kise's going to get.

"Maybe we should spend time together more often then," says Akashi in what he hopes is a halfway-light tone of voice. His red eyes are fixed on Kise's face. Kise avoids those eyes for a moment before meeting them; as it turns out, he's blushing a bit.  _Does he think I'm missing the point?_  wonders Akashi as he continues to watch the blond. The classroom's clock ticks for three seconds of absolute silence before Kise speaks.

"I don't think you know what I mean," Kise mutters in an unusually gloomy voice. Before he can put on a fake smile and pretend it's all okay, Akashi reaches out and grabs Kise's hand, startling the blond into making proper eye contact. Akashi takes a deep breath.

"I know exactly what you mean," he states plainly, "and I feel the same way."

"You... Do?" When he isn't trying hard, Kise himself becomes approximately ten times cuter than he usually is, Akashi discovers in that moment. Smiling softly, he nods.

"I do. I just didn't realize until recently," says the redhead honestly.

"So, um, does that mean you want to be... More than friends?" Kise asks hesitatingly, blushing a little more than before. Akashi nods again.

"That sounds good." At the sound of that sentence from Akashi, Kise's eyes light up and his smile brightens

"I didn't even know you liked boys, Akashi~" he chimes enthusiastically, entirely back to his usual peppy self now that the very deep part of the conversation is over. Akashi sighs.

"Well, now you know." With that, Akashi uses the hand that's still holding Kise's to tug the blond towards the door. Kise makes sure to intertwine their fingers.

"Where are we going?" the blond wonders.

"To the ice-cream parlor. Now that we're dating, we should go on dates," Akashi replies as if it's the most normal thing in the world to say. Kise can't help but laugh a little at just how uncomplicated his friend - no, boyfriend - can be sometimes. He can't honestly say that it bothers him at all though. They leave the school together at the end of that day, heading off (sure enough) to the local ice-cream parlor.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
